total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TylerSurvivorFan/Total Drama Returns to the Island FanFaction: Volleybrawl
Chris: Last time on Total Drama: 16 contestants have decided to risk their lives for a million dollars! They were divided into two teams: the Killer Beavers and the Screaming Ducks. Scarlett won for the Ducks, and the Beavers were sent to eliminate someone, and Dave was the choice to go first. 15 are left, and who will go home tonight? KILLER BEAVERS Sky: Man seeing Dave go was tough, but he DID get on everyone's nerves. Leshawna: Yeah, but it was a group decision honey. Glad you're feeling a bit better about this. Sky: Yeah, thanks Leshawna. Leshawna: Girl, no problem. Cameron: That was scary! Bottom 2! I was so glad it was Dave and not me. Sky: Agreed, and I think the only vote you had against you was Dave, but thank God he's gone. Cameron: I know, right? But let's see what we can do to win the next challenge. Let's hope it isn't super physical. Sky: Well, you never know. Duncan: Psychical challenges are my middle name! Scott: Oh, really? Just wait and see until you see me! Duncan: Excuse me pit breath, but I am probably the strongest person on this team, so get over it. Scott: *glares at Duncan* Duncan thinks he's SOOO much better than me. He'll be in for a huge surprise in the next challenge. He he. Duncan: Courtney, what do you think about all this? Scott: Yeah, I wanna know myself. Courtney: Well--I-- Duncan: C'mon Courtney spit it OUT! Scott: C'mon already! Courtney: I--I hate being under pressure! Why don't you just use your physical strength together at the next challenge!? Cody: Courtney does have a point guys. Courtney: Thank you, Cody. Now if you excuse me, I have some business to take care of. *walks off* Duncan: You heard her. Scott: As if I'm gonna help you out! Duncan: Dude, it's for the sake of the team. Suck it up. Scott: *glares at Duncan again* Just you wait. Cody: Ehhh I'm just gonna head...out. *runs away* Leshawna: *rolls eyes* SCREAMING DUCKS Tyler: Yes! First victory of the season! How about that? Lindsay: I know, right? Hey, good job everyone today. Gwen: Gee...thanks Lindsay. Heather: Excuse me but I like totally slayed that. Lindsay: Slay? You mean like slay the dragon? Heather: How am I gonna do this????? Scarlett: Our chances of winning was 50% anyways, now it's more of a 53% chance. Lindsay: Wow, Scarlett, you're really good at math! Scarlett: I get that a lot. Dawn: Hey! Lindsay! Over here! Samey: Yeah, we need to talk to you. Lindsay: Ok! *runs over to them* Tyler: Wait! Hold on! Heather: Hush now, jock boy. We can do our OWN strategizing. Tyler: Oh yeah. Hey! Noah! Noah: What do you want for? Heather: Ok, so the alliance of 3 (Lindsay, Samey, and Dawn) think they're in control. Tyler: Ok, I'm listening. Heather: The other 5 of us, me, you, Noah, Gwen, and Scarlett could just vote them off one by one by one? Tyler: Can we do Lindsay last? I--I'd have trouble with that one. Heather: That's why she's the huge threat. You cant just be manipulated on how they look. Tyler: *drooling over Lindsay* Lindsay---*kisses the air* Heather: *slaps Tyler* ENOUGH! Anyways, do we have a deal? (Dramatic music) (More dramatic music) (Sooooo muccchhhhh drrraaammmmaaatttiiiicccc muuuusssiiiicccc) Heather: Hurry up, this music is gonna get more dramatic. Tyler: Deal *shakes hand with Heather* Heather: Finally. NOW GET OUT DRAMATIC MUSIC! *slaps it* Scarlett: Heather, dramatic music is not a subject of matter, therefore it is impossible to slap. Heather: *glares at Scarlett* Vermin. Category:Blog posts